Prelost
by loekie
Summary: This is about the castaways as students....
1. prologue

(thanks hun

_James walked up to his new school. He threw away his cigarette but before entering. The young boy sighed, was there anything worse then the first day in a new school? He searched for the principal's office where he recieved his timetable and everything he'd need. James then headed on his way to find his class. He took a deep breath, knocked softly and then entered handing the teacher a note. The older man smiled at the new boy and introduced him to the rest of the class giving him a seat. James nodded and sat down getting out his new books as the teacher resumed his lesson. The blond just looked around the room taking in the other students. There was one boy hanging on every word the teacher said, James smirked 'teacher's pet'__ he thought. There was a pretty brunette next to him, a little further away there was a pretty blond staring out of the window then James was brought back to the class as the teacher called his name. The blond looked up._

_"Can you try and solve the problem on the bord?" the teacher asked wanting to find out how much this new kid was behind._

_"Sure teach" James' southern accent replied getting up and solving the math problem returning back to his seat._

_The teacher nodded "very well" he said as the bell rang._

_'Thank god' James though packing his stuff. _

_Not far from him a group of friends assembled. The teacher's pet, the brunette, the blond and some arabic __kid, later joined by an older boy. _

_James headed to his next classes until lunch. He went outside sitting in the grass leaning against a tree lighting a cigarette getting a book out from his bag and started reading. The teen had always loved reading it was his way of escaping his totally fucked up life. He flipped a page blowing out some smoke when a shadow fell over him. He looked up annoyed "yeah freckles?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _

_Now the brunette frowned "freckles?" she questioned. James rolled his eyes "those cute dots on you cheeks" he explained "what do you want?" _

_Now 'freckles' rolled her eyes "I just came to introduce myself" she shrugged "I'm Kate" _

_James smiled "I'm James, but you knew that" _

_Kate smiled as well sitting down beside him "anything good?" she asked indicating the book._

_The young boy shrugged "it's alright" _

_The brunette nodded "so, I guess I'll see you around?"_

_James smiled "seems inevitable since we're in the same class" _

_"Yeah" Kate returned the smiled and headed back to her group._

_James watched her leave before getting back to his book __until the bell rang for the next class. The teen sighed rising to his feet. The next period would be history. He went in search of his class and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson. _

_"We are starting a new subject today, the first world war" she started scanning the class "can somebody tell me why it started?... James?" _  
_James sighed, great... "people are morons?" he replied dryly causing the class to chuckle. _

_"Thanks for that insight" the teacher responded._

_James smirked "the crown prince of Austria got killed by some guy in Sarajevo. That was the final straw, but things had been strained already by the new imperialism" he answered. _

_The teacher nodded and then started to explain further. When the day finally came to an end he gathered his things and walked out of the school. He passed the park near his new house and sat down with a cigarette and book not wanting to go home yet. _

_Kate was on her way home when she saw the new kid in the park. The brunette sat down next to him. She smiled when she realised that he was so wrapped up in the book he hadn't even noticed "boo" she whispered in his ear._

_James looked up startled but smiled as he saw who it was "hey there casper" he greeted._

_"Hi" she smiled "reading again huh?" _

_James shrugged "yep." he simply stated.as he rose to his feet "I gotta get home" he sighed holding out a hand to help her up. Kate smiled taking the hand. She got to her feet as well and they went on their way home_


	2. Chapter 1

James walked into the small house getting to work on his 'chores'

James walked into the small house getting to work on his 'chores'. It wasn't long till the door opened again "JAMES" a voice bellowed from the hall.

James sighed slowly turning towards the big, 40 something man that had entered "yeah?" he answered calmly.

The man came towards the teen hands raised "why isn't diner on the table yet?" he spat.

James shrugged "cause it isn't done yet, it needs another minute or two" he replied unfazed by the mans fury.

John looked at the blond in front of him smacking him on that smug face of his "get in that kitchen boy, now" he hissed shoving him forcefully towards the kitchen door.

James just did as he was told heading towards the pans on the stove. He wiped the blood from his now split lip. James took the diner to the table and cleaned up when the 'happy' family was done. When finally he was alone in his room he grabbed his book again... it was not like there was anything else he could do. The blond stared out the window. He then put away the book and headed outside walking around for a while when he strolled passed by the local club. The boy entered and sat at the bar flirting with one of the female bartenders who handed him a beer. He smiled and took a swig when the group of friends from school entered.

"Shut up Boone" the blond beauty laughed at the older boy who just shook his head as they sat at their usual table.

A few beers and shots later the Arabic of the group headed over to the bar ordering a few drinks he turned to the boy beside him recognising him from his class "hello" he greeted.

James turned towards the voice now recognising the other as well "hey" he replied not really in the mood for small-talk.

"I'm Sayid" the boy introduced himself.

"James" the blond returned the introduction smiling at the bartender again who smiled, slightly shaking her head handing him a new shot.

Sayid looked at the glasses in front of the southerner frowning.

James looked at the boy raising an eyebrow "what?"

Sayid just shook his head "nothing" he sighed "guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said taking his drinks and headed back to his group.

The next morning James awoke with one hell of a headache. The teen groaned shielding his eyes from the light that came through his curtain-less window. He sighed forcing himself to get out of bed. The blond went into the kitchen fixing breakfast when the older man entered "hurry up you useless piece of shit" he hissed raising his balled fists threateningly.

James fought the urge to just rolled his eyes and tried his best to look submissive and scared. That way the beating was gonna be less severe and long.

When the wounded boy finally got out of the house he sighed leaning against the door for a second closing his eyes gathering himself before making his way to school. He lit a cigarette and put on his mask hiding everything behind those seacollered eyes.

Kate walked to school sighing after another fight with her mother. The teen shook her head almost walking into the new blond "watch it" she hissed annoyed.

James frowned "morning to you to freckles" he smiled.

Kate looked up at the familiar southern accent "I'm sorry…" she said softly blushing a little.

"Don't sweat it sweetcheeks" the boy smirked shrugging "everything alright?" he then asked.

The brunette frowned "yeah, sure, why wouldn't it be?"

James shrugged "just a question sweetheart."

Kate smiled "I'm good, you?" she then returned the question.

"I'm alright" the blond simply replied as the two entered the school where they were joined by the arab boy.

"Hey Kate" the darkhaird boy greeted.

"Hey Sayid" Kate replied "this is James" she introduced the two others.

"We met" Sayid smiled "hey" he greeted the other boy "how's you're head?" the Iraqi smiled remembering all the drinks he saw the other have the night before.

James chuckled slightly "I'll live…" he said getting a bottle of aspirins out of his bag popping a few in his mouth swallowing them.

Kate and Sayid exchanged an amused glance shaking their heads.

James smirked shaking his head as well heading to his locker putting some things away. When they were in class Kate sat next to James who seemed more interested in the book he'd been reading during class. The teacher stood before him "and why did the first world war lead to the second?" he asked the reading boy.

"The Versailles treaty was very hard on Germany and they had to pay huge war-reparations. During the depression of the 30ties America was unable to help Germany and things went from bad to worse. Hitler took advantage of that, as did the communistic party. When a government building was set on fire, Hitler convinced the president to suspend all civil rights which opened the way for Hitler to take the power" the blond replied carelessly without looking up from his book.

The teacher frowned slightly surprised but quickly composed himself "put the book away mr. Ford" he warned before continuing. The rest of the class chuckled.

James simply shrugged "sure teach" he replied with a mock salute putting the book away more chuckles from the class.

Kate looked over at the boy impressed by his boldness laughing along with the rest of the class.

James sent her a wink before leaning his head on his arm pretending to pay attention.

When lunch came Kate walked up to the blond "hey" she greeted "want to come sit with us at lunch?" she asked.

James smiled "sure freckles" he replied thankful.

The two headed to the school-canteen and Kate lead him to her usual table "hey guys" she greeted "this is James, James, you've met Sayid already and this is Jack, Shannon, Boone, Hurley, Anna-Lucia, Charly, Claire and Ecko" she introduced the group who all smiled at the new boy.

James smiled back "hi guys" he said as he sat down in a chair as the group chatted amongst themselves.

"You really got that teacher this morning" Shannon smiled.

James shrugged and smiled "own fault…" he smirked.

Kate sniggered "yeah, that look on his face… priceless…"

James smiled and shrugged "it's a gift"

The group laughed and ate their lunches until it was time for their next class.

James settle in nicely with the group of friends even though there was some rivalry between him and Jack.

James sat in his room staring at a piece of paper. Tonight… 6 years ago his life had taken a dramatic change. He stared out of his open dirty window "thanks dad…" he muttered. He knew this Sawyer guy was responsible but his father had pulled the trigger. The blond reached in his jeans-pocket pulling out a bag with a few little white sticks. He put one in his mouth lighting it taking a deep drag feeling the sharp taste of the penetrating tobacco making it's way to his lungs. He closed his eyes leaning against the wall as he lounged on the bed taking a few more deep puffs starting to feel the calming effect. A few hours later he heard footstep on the stares and he quickly put out his joint stashing it away before his door slowly opened showing a woman in the door-opening her eyes greedily on the pretty blond. James turned towards her as she inched her way to the bed and moved next to him. James sighed silently but he offered no resistance his hazed mind simply going through the motions. When the woman was satisfied she left as quietly as she had come. James watched her leave, then got up to take a shower after which he sneaked out the window and headed towards the local club… he just needed to get out of this house.

The blond walked in. The southerner headed straight for the bar getting himself a shot. He stared of into the distance downing another shot lighting his joint taking a few deep drags.

Kate watched him walk in and then went over to the bar to get drinks for her group. The brunette stood beside her classmate the penetrating smell of the joint catching her attention. She eyed him in shock "hi.." she greeted.

James looked up "hey freckles" he grumbled not in a particularly good mood.

"Everything alright?" she frowned eying him with concern.

"Fine" James answered curtly.

"Well… excuse me" the girl huffed ordering her drinks.

James muttered something inaudible downing another shot.

Kate sighed "should you be doing that?" she asked. Drugs and booze weren't really a good combination.

James frowned "it's fine MOM" he smirked taking a deep drag.

Kate rolled her eyes "suit yourself" she shrugged grabbing her drinks heading back to her table.

James watched her leave before turning back staring of into space.

Jack turned to the brunette as she returned "everything alright?" he asked.

The girl shook her head "I don't know…" she sighed.

A few days later James didn't show up for school. Before the teacher began his class he told them he had fallen down the stairs and had been taken to the hospital.

"We should go visit him…" Claire's soft Australian accent came in concern. She liked their new friend and maybe they could cheer him up a little.

Kate nodded "yeah…" she smiled.

After school the friends headed down to the hospital. They walked into the boys room where the blond laid with his eyes closed.

The group walked to the bed as the blond slowly opened his eyes… his head was pounding and he squinted against the light. He then noticed his visitors and smiled.

"Hey" they greeted "how are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Fine freckles" he forced a smile "just a killer headache"

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"Damn stairs got in the way" James smiled.

The group smiled sitting around the wounded boy. Something wasn't right.. and they all felt it….


	3. Chapter 2

**_Thank you speckled girl... I'm glad you like it and hope this chapter won't dissapoint... please let me know what you think!_**

A few days later and James was home. The blond shook his head as he put some laundry in the machine. His head still pounded and he felt tired and exhausted. Tomorrow he would go back to school the teen could hardly wait to get out of the house. His whole body tensed when the front-door opened 'please not again..' he thought in silent prayer but as always he would find them unanswered.

"Get in here boy" came the demand.

James sighed rising to his feet "coming" he gave his tired reply.

John watched the boy as he hurried towards him. The boy took the man's coat from where he had dropped it on the floor. The man smirked as the kid bent down loving the power he had over the boy "get diner ready" he barked walking into the living-room to get a drink.

James rose to his feet closing his eyes at the dizziness that washed over him. The doctors had told him to take it easy. He had almost burst out laughing as the words reached my ears… take it easy…? Like that was going to happen. The blond went into the kitchen to get diner ready.

When he had cleaned up he went to his room. The older man seemed to luckily take the frail's boy's physical state into consideration and had only caused the boy a bloody nose and spit lip.

James stared into the mirror as he cleaned himself up. The boys sea-colored eyes were cold and void of any spark or emotion and looked dead as they were sunken in, he smirked at his very thin, pale reflection hoping he would get at least one good night's sleep but those hopes dashed as he heard footsteps come up the stairs.

The boys sighed heading over to the uncomfortable bed waiting for his door to open.

The next morning James walked into the school. He faked his usual cocky smile and threw in some attitude.

Kate smiled "hey stranger" she smiled "how are you?" she asked uncertainty in her voice.

"Fine sweet-cheeks" he smiled his trademark smile but Kate for the first time noticed the smile didn't reach his empty eyes, she however chose to ignore it for now. The two walked into class where the rest of the group greeted him. James forced a smile and went through his classes without trouble. When he could home he sighed heavily as he headed up the stairs to his room. He threw his bookbag in a corner and let himself fall on the bed groaning rubbing his temples. At least he was alone… he closed his eyes –just for a second, at least that's what he told himself-

"JAMES get you ass down here!" James groaned as he slowly opened his eyes "JAMES" came the familiar voice again. James rolled his eyes "coming" he called back voice void of emotion. The teen rose to his feet ignoring the nausea that came over him and went down stairs.

John eyed the blond with hatred in his eyes. The man grabbed the boy by the shoulder slamming him against a wall raining kicks and blows at the skinny blond before him. James slummed to the floor trying to protect his face. After what seemed an eternity the man finally stopped.

"Fix diner" the man ordered yanking the bleeding boy to his feet. James sighed as he was shoved into the small kitchen. When the man had left him to it he doubled over in pain. The boy shook his head 'great… he bruised my ribs… again' he thought as he gathered the pans he'd need for diner. He coughed and tasted the iron taste of blood in his mouth. The boy shrugged it of and started cooking. When he was alone he carefully undressed and looked at himself disgusted. He was a fucking mess. He had a big bump in his head, blood all over his body… the blond sighed stepping into the shower to try and clean himself up a little. When he was back in his room he stared out the window sitting on the bed eyes staring into the now black nothingness. He winced as he made a wrong move and pain shot though his chest. That night the southerner hardly slept for every breath and movement would cause him severe pain.

The next day in school James arrived late hurrying into class composing himself before entering attitude and trademark smirk in place.

"Glad you could join us mr. Ford" the teacher smiled as the blond entered.

James gave the teacher a dimpled smile slowly sitting down in his seat "pleasure's all mine" he drawled.

The class chuckled and the teacher shook her head before continuing. When the bell sounded everyone got up and Kate frowned as she saw James wince one hand gently clutching his stomach when he thought no one was looking. She turned to Jack who caught her glance and followed it. The boy frowned as well. "Something's wrong…" Kate sighed.

"He would never tell us though…" the tall teen sighed.

Kate nodded and then it became time for lunch.

During history class Jack and James were paired together to work on a project and they arranged to meet after school at Jack's.

"Nice place…" James whistled as they pulled up at the large house.

Jack smiled getting out of his car "it sure is" he responded as he opened the front door.

When they had gotten themselves something to drink and eat they headed to the boys room and got to work. Jack really wasn't a history fan but was surprised at the knowledge of his classmate and how his new friend, with fun information and anecdotes made it almost interesting, luckily the project didn't take too long. When they were done Jack stretched "thank god that's over" he smirked putting his things away.

James laughed causing him to go into a coughing fit. He closed his eyes in pain and again tasted the foul taste of blood in his mouth.

Jack frowned "what's wrong?" he asked eyeing the blond.

James took a deep breath composing himself "nothing…" he replied.

Jack didn't believe it and when he heard the front door open he smiled "let my dad have a look at that" he suggested "he's a doctor".

"It's fine" James assured quickly hiding the fear that flashed through him but as he rose to his feet to fast his winced and nearly doubled over again.

Jack shook his head "right…" he smirked heading out of the room "dad!" he called out for his father as he rushed down the stairs.

An older man appeared from the living-room "yes son?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine is hurt" the youngster replied.

"What happened?" the other asked quickly following him up the stairs.

Jack shrugged "I don't know…" he replied as he and his father entered his room where James had sat back down wondering how he was going to get out of this one. He looked up as the two men entered and sighed.

"My son tells you're having some trouble…" the older man asked kindly.

"It's no big deal" James assured slowly rising to his feet but winced as he was to quick once again.

The surgeon frowned "let me see" he said stepping closer to the boy "you mind removing your shirt?"

James sighed as he complied and took his shirt of.

"Oh my god…" the other teen softly gasped at the sight of the battered and bruised torso of his friend who simply stood there highly uncomfortable.

The older man lead the boy to the bed and sat him down examining the wounds "what happened?" he asked dreading the answer.

James shrugged "got in a fight" he lied and stifled a cry of pain when the doctor touched just below his chest on his ribs.

The man shook his head "there's a few broken ribs" he smiled slightly "I'll take you to the hospital" the man told him.

James shook his head "no…. I… I'm fine" he assured really not in the mood for yet another hospitalisation.

Jack's father shook his head "I need to make an x-ray to make sure they didn't do any damage" he gently told the blond boy.

"No.. it's fine… I should get home" he said quickly glancing over at the clock.

Jack shook his head "James…" he tried and his father too would have none of it "James, you need medical attention" the older man insisted in a way his son knew was the end of discussion.

James was again about to object but sighed as none of it seemed to matter conceded slowly rising to his feet.

"Who'd you get in a fight with?" Jack asked curiously.

James shrugged "just some annoying moron at the club" he smiled "you should see him though…" he smirked convincing the other of the truth of the story.

They headed to the car and went on their way to the hospital. The three waited for the x-ray to be done and then the doctor had a look at them. The man sighed "there has been no further internal damage" he said relieved turning to his son's friend "you need to take it easy and avoid activities that will put pressure on you ribs and they'll be fine" the older man spoke,

The blond smirked inwardly… again with the taking it easy… he whished he could. He hid his annoyance well though "thank you" he forced a smile as they left the hospital.

"Will you be staying for diner?" Jack's father's asked.

James shook his head "no… thank you… I should really be getting home" he replied.

The man nodded "alright… I'll drop you of at your place then" he offered which James took thankfully.

When James got home he sighed slamming the door… things had gotten so complicated. He knew he shouldn't have involved himself with these kids from school. He had never really had any friends after…. The blond grumbled heading upstairs throwing his book-bag into the room catching a glance of himself in the mirror. Eyes sunken in with bags under his eyes, very pale and thin. The boy glanced longingly at the bed but thought better of it and went back downstairs where he quickly did his chores stoic as usual. After he had put diner on the table and suffered yet another beat-down he headed up the stairs and into his room where he collapsed on the bed… could things get any worse?

Jack and his group of friends were watching a movie and talking amongst each-other. The boy smiled as Kate who, with Shannon and Claire had relaxed themselves on the thick carpeted floor with a few pillows, leant against his chair looking up at him. The brunette returned the smile "how did the project go?" she asked as she knew the two boys were water and oil.

Jack shrugged "it was fine.. didn't take too long really although we did have to go the hospital" he sighed.

Kate frowned "ooh? What happened?"

"Apparently he got in a fight and broke some ribs…" the boy replied.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" the brunette wondered.

"Who ever knows with him?" Jack shrugged.

Kate smiled shaking her head "true enough" she smirked.

"WAKE UP you lazy brat, get breakfast ready" a strong voice called banging on the dingy door of his foster-child's room.

James winced as he turned around groaning softly as he bit back a 'do it yourself'. He slowly rose from the warmth of his bed "coming" his flat drawl came as he quickly got dressed heading down the stairs. He diverted his eyes as he walked past the big angry man in front of his door and headed towards the kitchen where he did his morning chores.

That night James just had to get out of the house and so he headed to the local club where he saw the bartender that he had seen a the first time he was there and smiled at her. She smiled as well sneaking him a bottle of liquor. The girl knew she shouldn't but as she knew that one way or the other the boy would get his hands on something and then it was best it came from her where she could keep an eye on the kid. James smiled handing her the owed money and was about to walk out when he heard his name. He turned to see the group of friends and smiled heading over to them "hey guys, how are ya?" he asked pulling up a chair his iron mask firm in place. They chatted amongst themselves the bottle making his way around the table. James didn't really mind as he was having fun. It was short-lived though as John walked into the club searching for the blond boy.

"JAMES, Get your ass over here now!!" he screamed as he saw him sit with a group of kids.

James stiffened slightly looking up in the dark eyes of his 'caretaker' "I'm com…" but he was unable to finish as he was yanked to his feet. He suppressed a groan.

Jack was about to jump up from his seat as he knew of the blondes condition but thought better of it. There was nothing he could do now.

James gave his friends an apologetic look before letting himself be lead away by the bigger man.

"What a creep" Anna-Lucia voiced everybody's thoughts as they watched their friend leave.

Jack made a mental note to talk to James later. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was worse then they all could imagine and if there was something he could do to help, then he could not sit back and do nothing. He briefly met eyes with Kate knowing she was feeling the same way.

**_Thank you all for reading! please please please leave a reply... love you all_**

**_x Malou_**


	4. Chapter 3

Finally a new chapter… I've been swamped with unie work, family and other boring stuff. Now, however, it's summer and I have time to write..

Thank you Akshita, I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write more… but here it is!! Hope you enjoy!! 

James was lead back to the house where he was thrown against a wall "thought you could get away did you?" the man hissed backhanding him across the face. James groaned but his eyes remained calm and cold. He'd been through enough of this crap to have become numb and he just really didn't have the energy to pretend to give a damn. The blond took the guy's punches and kicks in his stride. When he finally returned to his room though he crumpled onto the bed clenching his jaw. How much more could he take? Even better question would be, how much more did he want to take? The blond teen was just tired and really all he wanted was to just throw the towel in the ring. Hold up his hands and congratulate these people on the win before simply giving into the ever more desirable eternal rest. He closed his eyes and was soon into a deep and restless sleep.

The next morning the boy forced himself out of bed, his whole body aching. He was used to this however and simply went about his morning routine. When he entered the school he slipped into his act and headed towards his class. He joked around with his friends although all of them now seemed to realized that James' smile never reached his eyes. They wondered what happened last night after that guy came and took him.

"Mister Ford… solve this equation for us?" he asked. The blond rolled his sea-colored eyes. The teachers were still testing him? He smirked nodding "sure teach" he give his familiar answer and headed over to the board easily solving the math problem before him. No, math wasn't really his strong suit, but he didn't have any trouble with the easy stuff they taught in school, and if he did, he'd have more then enough time to get it sorted when he'd be alone in his room.

When the last bell rang the blond southerner and his new friends talked for while before it was time to go home. He sighed before entering the house slamming the door heading up to his room throwing his bag into a corner. He sat at his window-sill staring out onto the street below. He just sat like this for a good while. Then it had become time to fix diner and he reluctantly went into the kitchen grabbing what he'd need just as the front-door opened and a harsh "James" was called out. He groaned but turned "Yes?" he called back moving into the hallway. He frowned as John was joined by a little girl. James frowned tilting his head slightly.

"We have a new member for our little family" the man responded enjoying the look of horror on the young boys face. Taking in the girl had been his wife's idea, and who knows, it could be fun since James was almost old enough to leave. "Show her to the guestroom" he ordered. The boy simply nodded and turned to the small girl holding out his hand "let's go then sugar-pop" he forced a smile. The girl frowned slightly but, though hesitant, took his hand. The teen then took her upstairs to the spare room of the house and put her suitcase down. The girl looked around. James smiled "what's your name then princess?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him "Alley" she answered in a whisper.

The blond smiled "well, nice to meet you Alley, I'm James" he smiled at her. The girl returned his smile.

"I have to go fix diner now sweetheart, just get settled in" he said as he turned and headed back to the kitchen to get diner ready. When diner was finally over James sat in his room unsure what to make of the new arrival. What was he to do? He couldn't let these people break her down like they had him… what could he do? He groaned letting himself fall onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. Could his life become any stranger? He lay like this for a few hours just mulling over everything. Then the door to his room creaked open and the shuffling of feet could be heard. James sighed looking up. He frowned "What you doing here sugar-pop?" he asked. The little girl bit her lip uncertain now frozen as a deer caught in headlights. The blond smiled gently "s'alright princes, bad dream?" his southern accent filled the air. The girl nodded ever so slightly. The teen shifted slightly on the bed making room for the small child who hesitantly came forward and sat on the bed. She didn't really know what to think of this all yet.

Her parents had gotten killed in a car-accident a few weeks ago, and now she had been dropped here. The people seemed nice enough though and the older boy also seemed to want to help. She watched the boy "are your parents dead too?" she asked softly. James nodded "yeah princes, they are" he simply replied. The girl looked at him again and suddenly wrapped her small arms around the boys neck.

James was slightly taken aback by this. It just had been a long time since anyone had showed his any form of kindness. He had to try hard to suppress a groan and wince, but he smiled anyway as he returned the girl's hug. It wasn't long however since exhaustion had taken over the small child and she snuggled up against her new friend.

The young teen sighed. What had he gotten himself into now? He couldn't even help himself, let alone take care of someone else. He watched the little girl sleep in his arms before he gently picked her up and silently carried her to her own room tucking her in. It was in her best interest to just stay in her room. He then went to bed as well hoping he could just have one good night sleep.

When his alarm went of he groaned not wanting to open his eyes, he just really wasn't a morning person. He got up and took a long hot shower before he went into the kitchen and made breakfast. He sighed as he set the table. Then the rest of the family entered the room and sat around the table. The blonde sighed as he put the food on the table and waited for them to finish so that he could clean it all up. Then the girl looked at him with big eyes as he handed her a lunch bag. He held out his hand "Time for school sugar-pop" he smiled. The girl gave him a sceptical look before taking his hand and so they left the house and he took her to new school where he handed her over to her teacher who said she'd take it from there. He smiled, waved and then left for his own school lighting a cigarette. This was going to become interesting. Now he would be expected to take care of a little girl. How on earth was he expected to pull that of. He new nothing about little girls. Woman were easy… but little kids… that was a whole new ballgame.

He sighed as he deeply inhaled the smoke and ran a hand through his hair before he stepped into the high school building and headed to his locker to collect his books. He was wondering what more surprises would be thrown his way. He threw away his cigarette but and stretched his tired and aching body before strolling into class and slipped into his seat. The brunette girl next to him smiled "Hey… late again…?" she asked. He shrugged "Didn't feel like getting up sweetheart" he returned as he got out his books.

"Now that you have decided to join us Mr. Ford, why don't you solve the equation on the board" the teacher smiled.

James sighed but shrugged "Sure teach" he drawled lazily walking up to the board and writing out the numbers before sitting back down… James gave his class-mates and new friends a smile as he opened a book. =============

**Thanks for reading! I hope it isn't too awful…. and that I could sway you to leave a review with helpful comments, ideas and constructive criticism….**

**Xxxx**

**Malou**


End file.
